Remember When
by Thunderclap
Summary: When Finn prepares to leave the hotel room the day after the Wemma wedding (not) he hears and inspirational song that helps heal


Remember When (Push Rewind)

Lavender and primrose still filled the pillows as Finn sat back down on the unkempt hotel bed to put on his shoes. On the night stand rested the comment card checked excellent down the column, topped with a kiss. Pausing to inhale her scent off that too, he sighed. Hangdog and worn, he rose. Sun eked out of the bay window banishing the last gloom. All but that gloom within his heart. "Why can't we just be together? And why did I do such a stupid thing to give you up?" he chided as he removed the pillow cases. In to the free plastic laundry bag branded by the hotel they went.

Grabbing an empty water glass off the faux cherrywood nightstand, the alarm kicked on. A hard hitting pop rippled out.

'I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,

Thinking to myself what have I done,

Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,

And I couldn't see that you were the one,'

Shock rippled across Finn as he plopped onto the mattress. _How? _Then it hit him as he listened.

So can we push push push rewind,

Go go back in time,

When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,

Take take take me back, I wanna go back,

Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,

My heart was beating out of my chest!,

Remember when we stole your dad's car,

I never thought we'd take it that far,

Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,

So why'd we ever say good bye?,

Remember when we, when we, had it all

Do you remember when...

Tearing open drawer after draw until he found a notepad, he began writing the lyrics down as fast as he could. _I don't know who you feel about Brody but this says it all about how I feel about you. I was wrong! So totally wrong._

_ '_Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind,

I guess I just wanted you to know

Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips,

I can't believe I let you go,

So can we push push push rewind,

Go go back in time,

When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,

Take take take me back, I wanna go back,

Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,

My heart was beating out of my chest!,

Remember when we stole your dad's car,

I never thought we'd take it that far,

Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,

So why'd we ever say good bye?,

Remember when we, when we, had it all

Do you remember when...

I'm hanging by a thread,

I'm tearing at the seams,

Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go...

But I just won't give up up up up up up up_!_'

A broad smile spread over his face as he glanced around the room, the messy bed, the overturned ice bucket, missing soap and shampoo.

'Push push push rewind,

Go go back in time,

When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,

Take take take me back, I wanna go back,

Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,

My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my chest!)

Remember when we stole your dad's car,

I never thought we'd take it that far,

And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,

So why'd we ever say good bye?,

Remember when we, when we, had it all!

Do you remember when?'

As the announcer came on, Finn glanced at Shazam® on his smart phone one final time before dialing. _Brody or no Brody, I'm not losing you. Hopefully he won't crush eggs on your head._

"You've reached the fabulous Rachel Berry," the voice mail replied in Rachel's most chipper voice. "leave your messages, admirations and job offers after the beep. Thank you so very much."

"Hi, Rachel. I know you just left but I found this song I know you need to hear." Then he sang it perfectly. It fit too because only Rachel would have four minute message window to accommodate songs still. 

Setting the glass back down, scooping up wallet and keys, he left hope bubbling inside. _Not only did we have sex, but I found the perfect makeup song! Now if Mr. Schue's problem could be fixed that easily. Why does things always happen to us together. It's just weird._

Rachel sat holding the rose as Brody wandered to grab the ringing phone. _Odd, his phone does ring a lot lately. He must be busy. _It was then that her phone chirped as well. A tight smile creased her lips as she played the voicemail back. _I am going to have to tell Brody eventually. This isn't working. We aren't boyfriend/girlfriend Justin Timberlake/Mila Kunis friends either. I can't do that. Not with the night before the wedding's near miss. _

So rather than doing nothing she walked over to the dvd player. Oddly, no wrestling videos were in it, so she grabbed My Fair Lady. Popping it in, she noticed Kurt wander by. "Watching a movie, are we? What about class tomorrow?"

"I haven't forgotten. Besides I wanted to send Finn a message back since he sent me one," she beamed in only a way she seemed to do when thinking about him. Kurt shook his head. "Well, I have to go out for another shoot so you want to come?"

Her grin grew as he eyes widened. "More free clothes?"

"Always." He rolled his hand at the Marc Jacobs bag beside his jacket.

"Ok. Let me finish this." She fast-forward to a scene then opened a text message video recorder."

"Okay, Rachel. Seriously, what are you doing." He walked over beside her, his brow furrowed.

She waved him off. "You'll screw this up."

"How can I? You are recording the rewind button."

She glanced up at him, her face flushed to her chest. Kurt's eyes grew to saucers. "He sent you a voice mail song, didn't he?"

She nodded silently.

"Which one?" he demanded.

Rachel looked back at the phone, smiled again then typed, 'I did, see? Talk soon." Beholding Kurt's accusing stare, she gulped. "I don't know. He sang it."

Strains of the song floated up to the loft as he stood there, thinking

'Push push push rewind,

Go go back in time,

When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,

Take take take me back, I wanna go back,

"He send you, 'Remember When' by Chris Wallace."

She shrugged. "I guess. It was so like him though."

Kurt grabbed her by the hand, dragging her towards the door. "We need to go. Then talk. The walls have ears now."

Brody walked back out to the empty living room confused, then shrugged. "Oh well, I guess another trick won't hurt the wallet. I wish she would put out though. Her ass is so cute in those white panties. Try harder tomorrow," He mused as he grabbed his coat from the closet, checking the pocket for a roll of condoms. "She's give in eventually. Then it's on to the hot Latina too." His eyes glinted wickedly as he pulled the door shut.


End file.
